


Ничья

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: У Берти есть план, как воздействовать на тётю Агату.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves & Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Ничья

Стоять в идиотской позе, сжимая в руках оружие, было чудовищно неудобно. Чем больше времени утекало, тем больше всё у меня затекало.

― Долго ещё? ― спросил я у парня, возюкавшего кисточкой по холсту.

― Около часа, ― строго глянув, ответил тот. ― Но понадобится как минимум два дополнительных сеанса.

Я тяжело вздохнул:  
― Тяжела ты, шапка Моны Лизы.

― Мономаха, сэр, ― поправил всезнающий Дживс.

― Тем более.

― Искусство требует жертв, сэр, ― подбодрил он, и, подбодренный, я кое-как выстоял остаток часа, держа над собой бутафорский меч.

Когда художник наконец убрался, со стоном раненой газели я расправил затёкшие члены и поспешил к холсту ― взглянуть поскорей на шедевр.

― Мда… ― выдавил я после тяжелейшей паузы.

― Совершенно согласен, сэр.

― Нет слов!

― Абсолютно справедливо, сэр.

― Напрасно я это затеял!

― Ваш скепсис неудивителен, сэр.

― Посмотри на этот меч, Дживс! Разве он хоть капельку напоминает меч? Обломок лыжи, огурец с тяжёлой судьбой, отрезок канализационной трубы ― сколько угодно, да. Но не меч!

― В ваших словах присутствует горькая истина, сэр.

― А как этот непризнанный Килиманджаро изобразил меня!

― Вы хотели сказать: Микеланджело, сэр.

― Вот именно! Где вустеровская стать? Где вустеровская страсть? Где вустеровские доблесть и бодрость? Это же суслик какой-то, Дживс, а не я! Суслик, с трудом удерживающий дрожащими лапками серый сморщенный огурец, который фермер побрезговал снять с ветки!

― Прошу прощения, сэр, огурцы произрастают на грядках.

― Тем более! Вот скажи мне, Дживс: неужели при взгляде на это творение в тётю Агату протиснется мысль, что Бертрам Вустер ― достойный потомок великих предков, сражавшихся в битве при Гастингсе, а не какой-нибудь кто-то там?

― Признаться честно, меня берут сомнения, сэр.

― Вот и меня они берут, старина. Похоже, мой план не сработает. Ты, как обычно, был прав. Не стоило…

― Не нужно отчаиваться, сэр.

― А может, и правда я не гожусь в подмётки славным доисторическим Вустерам?

― Ни в малейшей степени не могу согласиться, сэр. Если позволите высказаться…

― Конечно, дружище. Глаголь.

― …По моему глубокому убеждению, выбранное оружие не подходит вам.

― И точно! Дживс, ты до чёртиков прав! Нужно было раздобыть аркебузу!

― Я так не думаю, сэр. Ваше оружие ― это доброта.

― Дживс, ― я растрогался, ― дружище! Мне безумно приятно, что ты так считаешь! Но разве могу я ей кого-нибудь победить?

― Сэр, я знаю человека, который ею всецело и безоговорочно побеждён.

― И кто же?

Он промолчал. Наверняка хотел, чтобы я сам пошевелил извилинами. Но сколько я ни шевелил, ничего не вышевеливалось.

― Дживс, ничего не вышевеливается! Кто это? Мои извилины капитулируют! Всецело и безоговорочно!

Он посмотрел на меня, приподняв уголки губ, и, понизив голос, проговорил:

― В таком случае, счёт один ― один, сэр.


End file.
